The present invention relates to electric lighting devices and more specifically to a battery operated electroluminescent light designed to illuminate a keyhole during night time or similar darkened conditions. Frequently at night people find themselves in the position of searching for a keyhole to a house or apartment door lock or to the ignition switch in a vehicle. The darkened conditions force a person to blindly search hoping that the key will find the small slot in the associated keyhole.
Numerous products have been introduced over the years to attempt to remedy this problem. These include lights that are mounted directly above the keyhole, motion sensor lights that light up an entire front door area and lights that are built into a locking mechanism or doorknob. However, there are some short comings to each method proposed to date. Lights that are mounted directly over a keyhole or door knob often fail to properly light the key hole slot because the locking mechanism is protruding beyond the flat surface of the door. This is especially true when the keyhole is located in the center of a door knob. In these cases the light emanating from a downwardly pointing door mounted light source fails to project out far enough to properly light a raised lock or door knob face. Lights built into key hole locking mechanisms can be effective however the user is required to replace the existing non lighted lock which can be a time consuming and costly activity. Lights which light up an entire door way area consume a lot of electricity and may be disturbing to neighbors. Finally, with regard to lighting up the ignition switch area of a car or truck, some cars and trucks have built in lights which turn on temporarily to help the driver find the key hole however there is no remedy for those car and truck owners who do not have this feature built into their vehicles. They must continue to search in the dark for the elusive key hole.